Mortal Kombat: Scorpion
by Darth Hel'eon
Summary: The story of Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion from pre-MKI through to MK: Armageddon. This story is compiled from all existing Mortal Kombat canon and a hefty does of my own ideas!
1. Death Of A Ninja

**MORTAL KOMBAT®:**

**SCORPION©**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**The Death Of A Ninja -**

**L****ate-Afternoon.**

The Shirai Ryu School of Ninja, whom specialize in helping the less fortunate and protect those that cannot protect themselves, are in the midst of training under the watchful eye of their Grand Master, Hanzo Hasashi. Hanzo is the predecessor of Master Takeda, installing the teachings of his Master; Honour, Loyalty and Respect. Hanzo assumed leadership of the clan after Master Takeda disappeared a few years ago - Hanzo believes the Lin Kuei are responsible for his Master's disappearance, but can not prove anything – yet!

Master Takeda used to be a member of the Lin Kuei, but, due to his ever increasing concern to their questionable methods and the fact he had developed, what he considered, a superior form of Ninjutsu, he left and eventually formed his own clan, the Shirai Ryu, which broke the sacred vows of Lin Kuei. Takeda was considered a rogue Ninja, traitor and enemy of the Lin Kuei and was marked for death. Takeda's disappearance seems too convenient for Hanzo to ignore. But the Lin Kuei are a larger and more formidable clan, it would be foolish to take on the Lin Kuei until the Shirai Ryu was ready. The fact the Lin Kuei had not attacked them meant one of two things. Either they were planning to attack and were waiting for the right moment. Or, thankfully, they didn't know the location of the village.

Hanzo motioned for his clan to stop practising. They all stopped and knelt before him. He looked out among his clan "I want you all to continue perfecting your techniques until I return from my mission. If it goes well, the Shirai Ryu will be well rewarded and we will be able to distribute it among our families and surrounding villages"

The clan nod in unison. Hanzo grabs his beloved kunai attached to a rope, his two katana and mask then headed out of the dojo, Hanzo strapped his katanas to his back and attached the kunai to his belt. He made his way to the gates of the village. The guards opened the gate, Hanzo nodded to them as he exited. They close the gates behind him and he leaves the Ninja village. Before heading for the meeting place, Hanzo decides to visit the neighbouring village. The neighbouring village consists of regular people however, hidden amongst them are the wives and children of the Shirai Ryu. Hanzo heads to a unremarkable house in which he lived. As he entered he was attacked, Hanzo blocked the attack and laughed "Jubei, you'll have to do better than that if you are to surprise attack me"

"Awww, I thought for sure I had you this time Dad" Jubei said pouting and kicking the floor, he was 9 years old – too young to be in the Shirai Ryu clan

"Keep trying" Hanzo smiled "One day you will succeed"

Hanzo's wife entered the room "I'm still not sure I want **our** son following in **your** footsteps" she said sternly

"Come on Kara," Hanzo protested "I must teach the boy to defend himself"

"Does not mean I want him joining your clan" Kara continued

"Hopefully he won't have to" Hanzo offered

Kara looked Hanzo over and noticed he was battle ready "Are you heading out on a mission?"

"Yes. If all goes well, we will be well rewarded"

Kara approached Hanzo and they embraced "Be careful" she said softly

Hanzo kissed Kara "I will" he said. Hanzo then turned to his son. He knelt down and looked his son in the eyes "Jubei, look after your Mother for me while I'm gone"

Jubei nodded and Hanzo smiled. He kissed him on the forehead, stood up and left his home.

Hanzo put on his mask and made his way to the meeting place. He was a little apprehensive, he never liked leaving his village – he knew his clan was capable of defending itself but, he would never forgive himself if something were to happen while he was gone. As Hanzo approached the meeting place, he knew something was not right. His contact was not there?! His contact had always been there waiting. He didn't like this. His Ninja intuition was telling him something was wrong. Very wrong. What if his contact had been found out and captured, or worse – been killed! He decided to wait for a couple of minutes. His contact may have been held up or inconvenienced in some way? Hanzo closed his eyes and began to meditate. As the minutes passed Hanzo's pained anxiety increased and it was making him consider leaving and returning to the village. Suddenly, a chill shot down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He opened his eyes to see a dark figure approaching. It was wearing a black cloak to disguise itself

"Finally" Hanzo called out in relief "I was beginning to worry about you. Please, be quick. I must return to my clan"

The cloaked figure said nothing. Hanzo knew something was amiss. The figure stood in front of him and removed the black cloak. Hanzo looked over the figure. He noted that it was dressed in blue ceremonial Ninja attire. Then horror struck him as he spotted an emblem on the Ninja's attire. He recognized it immediately "Grrrrh... Lin Kuei" he muttered. A few intense moments pass as the two Ninja stare with contempt at each other.

"What business do you have with **me** dog of the Lin Kuei" Hanzo asked in disdain.

No answer.

"_Figures"_ Hanzo thought. The Ninja clenched his fists and got into a fighting stance. Hanzo scoffed as he ready himself for attack. The Ninja charged Hanzo and threw a punch - Hanzo blocks it, grabbing hold of the Ninja's arm and tries a throw. The Ninja flips over Hanzo's shoulder and lands on his feet. The Ninja side kicks Hanzo, who falls to the ground. Hanzo nips up and throws a whirlwind kick followed by a twisting dragon punch. The Ninja catches Hanzo with a reverse sweep as he tries to follow up. The Ninja flip kicks, but it's blocked. Hanzo reverse jabs, but, the Ninja counters by catching the arm and throwing him to the ground. Hanzo rolls to create some distance from the Ninja and jumps to his feet. He ducks as a large ball of ice came towards him. It hit a tree behind him. Hanzo watched in confusion as the tree froze. Hanzo struggled to believe what he saw. How was that possible? He had heard rumours of the Lin Kuei dabbling in sorcery to create 'Super-Ninja' but, what if they were true?

"Who or what **are** you?" Hanzo asks

"I am Sub-Zero. I am your death!" The Ninja stated coldly

Hanzo recoiled in recognition, he had heard the name but believed that the stories associated with it were myths. Myths linked to the rumours of the Lin Kuei 'Super-Ninja'. But it would appear these rumours were true! Much to the horror of Hanzo. He knew he was in for the fight of his life. If he didn't stop Sub-Zero here and now, Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei may well move on to eliminate the Shirai Ryu clan.

Hanzo threw his kunai at Sub-Zero "GET OVER HERE!" he shouted. Sub-Zero ducked it and closed the gap. Hanzo pulled on the rope to recover his kunai. Sub-Zero tried palm thrusting Hanzo, who leapt backwards catching Sub-Zero in the face with a mid-air kick. Hanzo landed catching his kunai and readied himself. Sub-Zero motioned his hands and the air particles began to turn to ice Hanzo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sub-Zero thrust his hands forward and a ball of ice flew towards Hanzo. Hanzo barely cartwheeled out of the way in time. Sub-Zero had anticipated this and dragon-palmed Hanzo as he was finishing the cartwheel. Hanzo threw his kunai as he landed, Sub-Zero swatted the kunai aside and tried stomping on Hanzo. Hanzo backward rolled out of the way and rose to his feet. Sub-Zero thrust kicked, Hanzo side-stepped and palm thrusted Sub-Zero in the chest. Sub-Zero stumbled backwards, Hanzo roundhouse kicked Sub-Zero to the ground. Hanzo recoiled his kunai and went to approach the downed Sub-Zero but, sensed Sub-Zero was not trying to kill him. As he could use his ice ability far more effectively than he was.

Hanzo stayed back and asked perturbed "What is the point of this?"

Sub-Zero got to his feet and dusted himself off "Distraction" he replied coldly.

"Distraction?" Hanzo questioned. He furrowed his brow as he pondered. Suddenly his heart missed a beat and his blood ran cold as he realized what Sub-Zero meant "MY CLAN?!" he exclaimed alarmed.

Sub-Zero let out a stifled laugh.

"Bastard!" Hanzo said as he threw a smoke bomb at Sub-Zero and ran back towards his village. Sub-Zero cursed himself for allowing himself to fall for such a cheap Ninja trick. He gathered himself and began to pursue Hanzo. As Hanzo got close to his village, he could see smoke filling the sky. As he approached the village gates he could hear the sound of steel on steel and shouts and screams of the dying filled the air. He prayed he wasn't too late. Hanzo rounded the corner to see the gates of his village forced open and broken. His village burning to the ground. And his clan being massacred before his very eyes. Hanzo's heart sank and he felt sick to his stomach. He took a few moments to process what was happening. Rage overwhelmed him! He clenched his teeth and clutched his kunai tightly whilst shaking with vehement intensity.

From out of the billowing smoke, a Lin Kuei Ninja jumped at him, Hanzo stepped aside. The Ninja turned round and Hanzo, using his kunai, sliced his throat. Blood sprayed Hanzo in the face as the Ninja fell to the floor gargling and choking on his blood. Hanzo quickly wiped the blood from his eyes to see another Lin Kuei Ninja running towards him. Hanzo waited for the Ninja to strike, he blocked the attack and moved round to behind the Ninja. He grabbed their head, kicked them in the back of the legs so they fell to their knees and twisted hard on the Ninja's neck until it popped and cracked. He let the body drop and marched through the burning village looking for survivors. He spotted a Lin Kuei Ninja about to kill one of his Shirai Ryu Ninja. Hanzo threw his kunai at the Lin Kuei Ninja. The kunai pierced through the Lin Kuei Ninja's back and burst through his chest.

Hanzo pulled hard on the rope "COME HERE!" he screamed in rage

The Ninja flew backwards and landed hard on his back. Hanzo continued to pull on the rope, dragging the Lin Kuei Ninja's body along the floor. Hanzo stood over the Ninja. The Ninja gurgled and spat blood. Hanzo sneered and raise his right foot. The Ninja's eyes widen in fear, he tries to plead for mercy, Hanzo stamped hard on the Ninja's face – shattering his skull. He rolled the lifeless corpse over, placed his left foot on it's back and pulled his kunai free.

Hanzo felt a cold chill and knew Sub-Zero had arrived. He looked over his shoulder to see Sub-Zero approaching "Lin Kuei dog!" he spat "You will pay for this"

Hanzo spun to face Sub-Zero. He gripped his kunai tightly. They stare intensely at each other. Screams of the dying and the roar of flames echo around them. They begin to circle each other. Continuing to stare daggers at each other. Each waiting for the other to make the first move.

A Shirai Ryu Ninja emerges out of the smoke to attack Sub-Zero "Master Hanzo, leave while you can" he shouts as he strikes at Sub-Zero with a katana. Sub-Zero catches the attack with a hand either side of the blade. Within seconds the blade has turned to ice and Sub-Zero twists his hands and shatters the katana. The Shirai Ryu Ninja's eyes widen in surprise. Sub-Zero grabs the Ninja and knees him in the stomach and quickly moves behind him to use the Ninja as a shield between him and Hanzo.

"COWARD!" Hanzo shouts.

In reply, Sub-Zero uses his cryo-abilities to freeze the helpless Ninja. The Ninja reaches out his right arm towards Hanzo for help as he slowly turns to an ice statue.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Hanzo screams in protest, returning the outstretched arm. Hanzo curses himself for being so powerless to help.

Sub-Zero lets go of the Ninja and enters horse stance. He proceeds to dragon punch the Ninja who shatters into hundreds of pieces.

"Bastard! I'll be damned to hell before I let you kill another Shirai Ryu Ninja!" Hanzo declared.

Sub-Zero got into his fighting stance as Hanzo charged him – unsheathing a katana as he did so. Hanzo swiped the sword in a figure of eight motion making it hard for Sub-Zero to block or stop. All Sub-Zero could do was flip and cartwheel out of the way then, Sub-Zero shot ice at the floor near Hanzo's feet. Hanzo began to slip and slide. Sub-Zero took advantage and gave Hanzo a roundhouse kick, sending him to the floor and his katana flying. Hanzo scrambled to his feet in time to meet a dragon palm from Sub-Zero. Hanzo stumbles backward, Sub-Zero tries to take advantage but Hanzo rolls backwards and unsheathes his second katana. Hanzo stands and beckons Sub-Zero to bring it. Sub-Zero cautiously moves toward Hanzo, Hanzo charged towards Sub-Zero swinging his katana towards him, Sub-Zero managed to avoid the blow however, Hanzo caught Sub-Zero with the backhand swing. Sub-Zero grunted in pain and clutched the top of his left arm

"Good to see you bleed like everyone else" Hanzo taunted

Angered at having his blood shed, Sub-Zero suddenly crouches and slides quickly towards Hanzo, catching Hanzo off-guard. Hanzo tumbles over Sub-Zero and crashes hard to the floor. Hanzo quickly tried scrambling back to his feet but, Sub-Zero elbowed him hard in the back sending him back to the ground. Sub-Zero continued to rain down blow after blow on Hanzo until Hanzo managed to elbow Sub-Zero in the gut. Hanzo took a few moments before staggering to his feet. He coughed hard. Blood shot from his mouth. _''Damn!''_ he thought as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He looked around at the battle around him. His clan were outnumbered and outmatched. His village was burning and he was facing death in the face. A wave of failure washes over him. He was enraged by his weakness. He knew now he was no match for this Sub-Zero, but, he had to fight for his clan, he had to find some way to stop Sub-Zero! Hanzo took a breath and made his final stand. He charged at Sub-Zero, throwing his kunai to distract him. It work! Hanzo landed a dragon kick, Sub-Zero tumbled backwards. Before Sub-Zero could get to his feet, Hanzo tried to double stomp him, but, Sub-Zero kicked Hanzo in the stomach. Hanzo fell to the floor clutching his abdomen. Sub-Zero stood over him, Hanzo desperately jumped to his feet and threw a straight right jab, Sub-Zero grabbed Hanzo's hand, Hanzo threw a low left punch, Sub-Zero grabbed this also, Hanzo felt his arms start to go numb, Hanzo's eyes widen as he sees his arms freeze before him. Panic sets in and his heart sinks, as he realizes that he has failed himself and most importantly - his clan.

Hanzo grunts in pain as Sub-Zero fiercely pulls at his frozen arms. Hanzo starts to scream as his shoulders begin to burn with intense pain. Sub-Zero continues to pull hard until Hanzo's arms tear-off. Hanzo screamed in immense agony, he collapsed to his knees - blood gushing from his upper torso. Sub-Zero proceeded to smash Hanzo's frozen right arm across Hanzo's face. Hanzo, in instinct, tried to shake away the dizziness from the blow. Sub-Zero then smashed Hanzo's frozen left arm across Hanzo's face. Hanzo was a little groggy from loss of blood and the two strikes from his frozen arms, but he managed to utter some final words ''I... Hanzo Hasashi... curse **you** Sub-Zero … in the name… of the Shirai Ryu clan!''

Sub-Zero responded by grabbing Hanzo by the neck and placing his left hand on Hanzo's right shoulder. He proceeded to pull extremely hard. Hanzo screamed. Sub-Zero continued to pull as Hanzo let out a loud, spine-chilling, ear piercing scream until his head came off - with spine in tact. Sub-Zero raised Hanzo's head high in triumph, then threw it down on the floor like garbage.

Shocked and disheartened at the death of their master, the will to fight left the surviving Shirai Ryu Ninja, and it didn't take long for the Lin Kuei, along with Sub-Zero, to eradicate the rest of the clan. With their mission complete the Lin Kuei headed back leaving the dead unceremoniously laying where they fell and the village burning to ash.

The Shirai Ryu clan are no more!


	2. Reborn

**MORTAL KOMBAT®:**

**SCORPION©**

**CHAPTER II**

**- Reborn -**

**F****irst plane of the NetherRealm.**

"Hanzo, Hanzo wake up!" Hanzo regains consciousness, only to hear a deep voice saying his name. He found himself surrounded by fire, rocks and bones - screams of the eternally damned could be heard echoing throughout the realm. The screams reminded him of those made by his Shirai Ryu clan as they fought the Lin Kuei. His souls starts to burn with rage as all the memories flood his consciousness. The memories consumed him as he relives being murdered by Sub-Zero! He started envisioning his final moments over and over again. He clenched his fists and murmured "Sub-Zero!" incessantly.

Hanzo was deep in his agonizing thoughts about how he would tear Sub-Zero limb from limb until "HANZO!" the strange voice boomed

Hanzo suddenly came too _"That voice again?"_ he thought. The voice was deep and menacing. He looked around for the source but could see no-one

"Good! It seems I have regained your attention. As I was saying, Hanzo Hasashi, Grand-Master of the Shirai Ryu. It is truly an honour"

Feeling stupid Hanzo asked "Am I in hell?"

"No - not yet!" replied the voice. Suddenly a man appeared, he was as white as a corpse with some black make-up round the eyes and lips. He wore some strange clothing with spiked shoulders

"So - I am in…heaven?" Hanzo inquired unassuredly as he looked the man over

"Bwahahahahaah, no! You are in the first plane of the NetherRealm, a transition stage - neither heaven nor hell, a kind of limbo" the strange man replied

Hanzo was puzzled ''I don't understand exactly? Why am I in limbo?"

"Because **I** wish to make you an offer," said the strange man with a rather twisted smile "one to which I think you will like?"

"Don't presume to know me!" Hanzo snapped

"On the contrary, this is an offer you will not be able to turn down"

"Hmph! There is only one thing I want - justice! Justice for me and my clan, which will only come with the death of Sub-Zero - by **MY** hands!"

"Hahah! Excellent!" the strange man declared jubilantly "My offer to you, is a chance to enact that which you desire - a chance to kill, Sub-Zero!"

Hanzo was shellshocked at what he was offered. A chance to claim vengeance for himself and clan, how would that even be possible? His Ninja intuition was telling him something was not quite right "Who are you - exactly?" he inquired suspiciously

The strange man smiled disingenuously "I am Quan Chi – arch necromancer supreme. And I wish to restore to you, Hanzo, your body and imbue your soul with power from the Nether"

Hanzo pondered for a second. He thought this was too good to be true. Why would this man be offering him a chance for vengeance? Especially as something about the man seemed sycophantic

"Why? What's in it for you?" Hanzo inquired unconvinced

"Why? Because we have a common goal - the demise of Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei"

"But why do you need **me** and what's your business with the Lin Kuei?" Hanzo pressed

"I am currently unable to leave the NetherRealm. I have my reasons to see Lin Kuei destroyed and Sub-Zero dead but, I would rather keep them to myself"

"Fine! But there must be more than that? You must want something in return?" Hanzo pushed

"Very astute of you" Quan Chi smirked, he gambled in telling Hanzo the truth to pacify him, as he believed that Hanzo's bloodlust and extreme loyalty to his clan would prevent him from turning the offer down, despite the cost "Yes, in return, I ask that you give up your existence as Hanzo and serve as a Ninja enforcer to **me**. From time to time I may require your - **services**"

Hanzo contemplates for a moment, however, his thoughts return to his death. The screams of his clan, the coldness of Sub-Zero, the pain as his arms were torn from his body and the agonizing, excruciating pain of his final moments as his head was ripped from his body - he remembers looking at the sky before finally face-planting the ground his head rolled over and he watched Sub-Zero walk away, then… nothingness? Suddenly! He remembers his family! He panics, as he fears they maybe – dead!

"WHAT ABOUT MY FAMILY?!" Hanzo yells "Are they -?"

Quan Chi motions for Hanzo to compose himself "Calm down!Your family are alive. It seems the Lin Kuei only sought the death of your clan"

Hanzo, relieved, starts to calm down "I need to be able to protect them I -" he says

This is what Quan Chi was dreading, the only thing that may prevent Hanzo from accepting his offer. Quan Chi quickly tries to turn things in his favour "Well, by accepting my 'generous' offer, you will be able to stop Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei from killing your family"

Hanzo deliberates on Quan Chi's dubious offer for a few moments. Knowing his family is alive and well appeases his soul greatly but not enough to quash the burning rage at his and clan's dishonourable deaths. He does not fully understand what is going on, who Quan Chi is or what the Nether is, but, what he does know is that his family need to be protected, his clan and self avenged. And Sub-Zero - **must **die! If this Quan Chi can somehow give him the opportunity to avenge his clan then his honour demands he take it. His soul is overwhelmed by anger and sorrow - it clouds his judgement. Hanzo ignores his Ninja intuition and hastily agrees "I accept! Do what you have to so I am able to protect my family and avenge myself and clan"

Quan Chi smirks wickedly "So it shall be done" and with that Quan Chi begins the process.

Hanzo's body is brought into the NetherRealm and his soul is placed into it. Hanzo starts to move his limbs, trying to workout the stiffness. Without warning, an extreme burning sensation courses through every inch of his newly resorted body. The pain is worse than his death. He collases to his knees and screams for what seems like an eternity, but finally, thankfully, the burning subsides - Hanzo feels different. As he tries to get his head around what has just happened, Quan Chi speaks "It is done! Your body has been restored and you now control the power of the Nether, you-"

"**Wait!**" Hanzo interrupts whilstrising to his feet"**What exactly is the power of the Nether?**"

"It gives you the ability to manipulate fire, which is the exact opposite of Sub-Zero's cyro abilities. Also the angrier you get the more powerful you become, you can also achieve this by staying in the NetherRealm for a long period of time"

Hanzo started throwing a few punches and kicks, trying to get use to his body when he suddenly realized that he was not breathing - horrified he questioned Quan Chi "**W-why am I not ****breathing?**"

"Because you are a sentient being, a kind of zombie neither living nor dead"

"**So am I invincible?**" Scorpion inquires intrigued

"Your soul is tied to the Nether and cannot be destroyed, however your body can - although your body will be rebuilt here in the NetherRealm"

Hanzo nods in acknowledgement. Quan Chi murmurs something, waves his hands and suddenly Hanzo's tattered, torn and blood stained Shirai Ryu Ninja attire changes to that of Sub-Zero's Lin Kuei attire, only it's yellow. His kunai-rope weapon is returned to him, as too are his katana. Hanzo is disgusted at wearing Lin Kuei attire until he looks it over and realizes what Quan Chi has done. Hanzo smirks gleefully "**Yellow Lin Kuei attire! Ha ha ha haah! This is perfect in mocking that coward Sub-Zero**"

"I thought you might appreciate it's symbolic nature - which leads me to the next task. In celebration or your rebirth, you should be given a new name"

"**A new name? Why?**" Hanzo frowned

"Because Hanzo Hasashi is dead! You are no longer that man. You may have his looks and memories but you are not him! Not anymore"

Hanzo felt odd upon hearing this, he felt different ever since he was restored but, if he is not Hanzo…

"You are a sentient being, you are a vengeful spectre, you are…" Quan Chi started as he searched his mind for a suitable name

"**Well, Master Takeda did nickname me, Scorpion,**" Hanzo suggested"**because my speed and precision was like that of a Scorpion – and the fact my kunai-rope weapon reminded him of a Scorpion's tail stinger**" he added

Quan Chi stroked his chin "Scorpion? Hmmmm... I like that. You are hereby now known as - Scorpion. Ninja spectre of vengeance. Ha ha ha haah!"

"**So am I ready for avenging myself and clan?**" Scorpion asks whilst clenching his right fist in excitement at the prospect of obtaining justice for his clan

"Not yet"

Scorpion was disappointed at Quan Chi's reply "**Why?**" he growled

"You must first learn to use the power of the Nether - discover it's secrets" Quan Chi answered

Scorpion sneered "**Hurh! - I can learn them on my hunt for Sub-Zero**"

"I am afraid not - you will be released when **I** deem you ready" Quan Chi pompously stated

"**RELEASE ME NOW! I DEMAND IT! I MUST RESTORE HONOUR TO MY CLAN! I MUST-**" Scorpion defiantly protested, pointing threateningly at Quan Chi

"NO! YOU DEMAND **NOTHING****!"** Quan Chi bellowed in anger at such insubordination "You answer to ME! You will learn to use the Nether first! Is that **understood?**" he added

Scorpion glares at Quan Chi "….. **Understood**" he reluctantly acknowledges

"Good. Now, I will teach you the secrets of the Nether. I assure you, once learned, Sub-Zero will be no match for you"

Scorpion took little comfort in Quan Chi's words. The longer he waited the longer his soul suffered in constant pain and sorrow. Pain and sorrow that threatened to turn him insane if left unappeased. If Quan Chi could feel what Scorpion felt maybe he would understand his sense of urgency. Scorpion vowed to learn and master the secrets of the Nether quickly so that he could appease his soul before madness consumed him and the pain and sorrow crippled him.

**T****ime** in the NetherRealm is different to that of other realms. An hour in the NetherRealm equates to one day in EarthRealm. Quan Chi knows this and uses this to his advantage. He knows that soon the Mortal Kombat tournament will begin.

Scorpion trains for hours to master the Nether and hone his abilities. He has learned much and is eager to enact his revenge. He is growing tired of waiting. His soul screams for vengeance and it is slowly driving him mad.

Quan Chi decides to check on Scorpion. Before Quan Chi even has a chance to speak Scorpion stops training, clenches his fists and glares at Quan Chi "**How long must I remain here in this accursed realm?**" he asks impatiently, kicking a nearby rock spike

"Until I say" Quan Chi answered

"**Hmph! What kind of answer is that?**" Scorpion said folding his arms defensively

Quan Chi sighs "Look, I know you want to kill Sub-Zero as soon as possible but, I will free you when the opportune moment comes"

"**And when will ****that**** be?**" Scorpion growls

"The Mortal Kombat tournament" Quan Chi answers

"**Mortal Kombat tournament?**" Scorpion questioned. He had heard stories about the Mortal Kombat tournament, but wanted to know what the truth was

Quan Chi was thankful that Scorpion expressed interest in something OTHER than Sub-Zero, he appreciatively answers "Yes. It is a tournament for EarthRealm to defend itself from invasion from Emperor of the Outworld, Shao Kahn"

"**Wait!** **You mean those stories are true!**" Scorpion expressed in shock

"Indeed. However, the integrity of the tournament has been in question ever since 'sorcerer' Shang Tsung betrayed EarthRealm, aligned himself with Shao Kahn and the Outworld, brought in a grotesque creature known as Prince Goro and took control of the tournament from the Shaolin monks-"

"**A** **Sorcerer? Like you?**" Scorpion queries

"No. Do not insult me!" Quan Chi sneered in contempt "He is merely a pretender. His sorcery is amateurish compared to mine! Anyway, Shao Kahn needs ten straight victories to enter EarthRealm – he has won nine -"

"**How does this concern ****ME**** and Sub-Zero?**" Scorpion snapped

"If Shang Tsung and his pet and current champion of Mortal Kombat, Goro win again, it will allow Shao Kahn to enter and rule over EarthRealm. If Shao Kahn rules over EarthRealm then EarthRealm will be not to dissimilar to this realm. Think of what will happen to your beautiful wife Kara and son Jubei if that were to happen? How would they be able to survive in a realm like this?"

Scorpion was taken aback – lost for words. All he was concerned about was seeking to restore honour to his clan by killing Sub-Zero. Now he needs to make sure EarthRealm win in order to secure the safety of his family

Quan Chi continued "The Lin Kuei will send a warrior to the Mortal Kombat tournament. As Sub-Zero seems to be their greatest warrior, he is **sure** to be there. He will be vulnerable without the Lin Kuei for back-up" he offered

Scorpion thought about what Quan Chi had just said. If by waiting for this 'Mortal Kombat Tournament' he has a chance to make sure his family are safe, then it is worth dealing with his pain and sorrow a little longer. Besides, the chance to take on Sub-Zero one-on-one in honourable combat was also a bonus

Scorpion relented "**Fine, I will wait**"

"Good" Quan Chi smiled relieved "I have to go now. Keep training"

With that, Quan Chi disappears and leaves Scorpion to continue punching and kicking rocks into rubble.

**In a different plane of the NetherRealm.**

Quan Chi is in a meeting with his master, fallen Elder God Shinnok. Quan Chi kneels before Shinnok who is sitting in a make-shift throne of bones and rock

"How is our new recruit doing?" Shinnok asked

"His rage is immense – almost too strong" Quan Chi replied

Shinnok leant forward in his throne "Meaning?"

"My powers at confining him to the NetherRealm are waining"

Shinnok sits back "Hmmmmm... then it is most fortunate that the Mortal Kombat tournament begins soon" he stated

"Indeed" Quan Chi agreed.

**Scorpion** had, for some time, already excelled in learning the secrets of the Nether and wanted to be released from the NetherRealm. Quan Chi was running out of excuses as to why Scorpion had to stay in the NetherRealm until he convinced him of waiting for the Moral Kombat tournament. One of Quan Chi's sources told him that the Mortal Kombat tournament, hosted by the disreputable Shang Tsung, was about to begin. Further more, Sub-Zero had been sent there. Quan Chi loathed Shang Tsung, lapdog of Emperor Shao Kahn, he knows the tournament is now tainted since Shang Tsung and his enforcer Prince Goro, reigning champion, took over and knew that if Scorpion could help ensure the EarthRealm warriors won the tournament, it would result in the death of Shang Tsung. And EarthRealm's victory would piss off Shao Kahn, which brought a smile to Quan Chi's pasty face. This was the perfect time for Scorpion to enact his revenge, Quan Chi made his way to Scorpion to inform him of the good news.

Scorpion was practicing his Ninjutsu skills when Quan Chi appeared.

"Scorpion!" Quan Chi said joyously

Scorpion ignored him and carried on with his training.

"Oh! Don't be like that. I have some good news for you"

Scorpion stopped training and shot Quan Chi with a death stare

"Look! The time has come for you to enact your revenge you -"

"**Justice!**" Scorpion barks

"What?"

"**You said revenge - it is not revenge, it is justice!**"

"Whatever. Sub-Zero is going to be in the Mortal Kombat tournament, you can seek him there and get your… _justice_"

A smile creeps across Scorpion's face with anticipation of restoring honour to his clan by bringing Sub-Zero to justice

"Now, I will send you to Shang Tsung's Island, are you ready?"

Scorpion stood with fists clenched and nodded. Quan Chi waved his hands and mumbled an incantation, suddenly, Scorpion was no longer in the NetherRealm.


	3. The Fight Begins

**MORTAL KOMBAT**®:

**SCORPION©**

**CHAPTER III**

**- THE FIGHT BEGINS! -**

**Shang Tsung's Island.**

Scorpion finds himself back in EarthRealm on a remote island. He appears to be on a beach. A foreboding sky looms overhead. Scorpion looks around and spots a tall palace in the distance. Red flags with black dragon symbols surround the palace, flapping in the wind. Scorpion decides to head there, concluding that it is the Mortal Kombat tournament. Using his Nether abilities he teleports into the palace undetected. He finds himself in a large hall with all the other entrants. An old man with balding long grey hair and beard was delivering a speech to the kombatants. Scorpion conceives this is Shang Tsung, host of the Mortal Kombat tournament. Shang Tsung seemed to be guarded by a female in blue, somewhat impractical, kunoichi attire and though invisible to the eye Scorpion could sense something else guarding Shang Tsung

"... my island will be your battleground. This being the tenth tournament of which **we** have won nine, it is you EarthRealm's warriors last chance to save your realm from Shao Kahn" Shang Tsung explains, he then smirks tauntingly "No pressure" he remarks sarcastically

Scorpion instantly took a disliking to Shang Tsung's manner.

Shang Tsung continues "The winner will have the honour of fighting our reigning champion – Prince Goro" he motioned to a dark doorway. Hard, heavy footsteps and growling could be heard. Two large hands shot out from the darkness and grip each side of the entrance. Two more hands shoot out and grip the entrance. All the kombatants gasp. Then a loud roar pierced through the darkness before the thing emerged. It was a terrifying sight. The 'monster' stood around 9ft tall and was a bulky mass of muscle and had 4 arms! A black ponytail hung from the top of his, otherwise bald, head

"I, am, Prince, GORO!" it said

Scorpion was aghast, _"__**The thing talked?!**__"_ He was concerned for the EarthRealm kombatants. How could they defeat this – Goro? What would it mean for EarthRealm? And more importantly; what would it mean for Kara and Jubei?

"If you somehow manage to beat Prince Goro, then you will have the esteemed and glorious honour of fighting me" Shang Tsung smirked whilst posing.

Scorpion gazed through the kombatants – Shang Tsung's words trailing off as he did so. He spots Sub-Zero! His soul screams for justice. Scorpion wanted nothing more than to rip Sub-Zero to pieces, however, he was protected by a couple of Lin Kuei Ninja

"_**Coward!**__"_ Scorpion thought

"...the tournament will begin tomorrow morning. I suggest you **all** get a good nights sleep" Shang Tsung suggested bowing. He turned his back and headed off. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder "You'll need it" he remarks snidely whilst smirking evilly.

The guards motioned for the kombatants to leave. They were all shown where they could sleep. Scorpion however, used the power of the Nether to disappear from the palace. He returned to the beach. He sat in the sand and meditated. Being dead, he had no need of sleep. He thought about how easy it could be to kill Sub-Zero in his sleep but, honour would not be restored by such a dishonourable act. He knew he had to wait until the opportune moment. He wondered if there was a way to remove the Lin Kuei bodyguards? Scorpion meditated for a few more hours on whether he should make his presence known and help the EarthRealm warriors, before training to hone his skills in preparation for his fight with Sub-Zero.

**Next Morning.**

Scorpion disguised himself as one of the tournament guards and followed them into what seemed to be a courtyard. In the middle was a raised stone square with the dragon symbol emblazoned on it. The guards stood round the stone square. All the EarthRealm warriors stood on one side and all of Shang Tsung's warriors stood on the opposing side. Scorpion was a little surprised to see Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei on Shang Tsung's side. Though it made Scorpion feel better about killing him if he was not fighting for EarthRealm. Scorpion suppressed his rage at seeing Sub-Zero as he waited for the right moment to strike. For now, he would observe the tournament.

Shang Tsung walked out, guarded by the female Ninja and the mysterious presence. He took his place at his throne that oversaw the stone square where the warriors were to battle. He motioned to the kombatants "The tournament has now begun. Which of you EarthRealm warriors is first to taste defeat?" he taunted with a smirk

A guy wearing basic black fighting pants with the word 'Cage' in blue running down each side of the leg, a pair of trainers and shades? Jumped up onto the stone arena, he proceeded to throw impractical punches, kicks and fancy flips to a sea of bemused and unimpressed faces. He threw his hands up and paraded round the arena "I know, I know. You're all in awe – but it really is ME, world famous actor – slash – martial artist extraordinaire, not forgetting incredibly good-looking, JOHNNY CAGE!" he declared to silence

Scorpion couldn't believe the misplaced arrogance of Cage. He shook his head in embarrassment for EarthRealm.

A Shaolin warrior turned to a guy in white and blue with a large straw hat "Lord Raiden. Are you sure he is capable of defending EarthRealm?" he asked doubtfully

"Yes. Behind his arrogance and bravado is the heart of a warrior. Like you Lui Kang, he has the potential to be champion of Mortal Kombat" Raiden informed.

Lui bowed in acknowledgement

"Mister Cage!" Shang Tsung interrupted Cage's showing-off "**If** you are finished embarrassing yourself, you may want to get ready for your opponent – Reptile!" he pointed to the stone arena at what appeared to be nothing

Johnny Cage looked around "Uh? Come on. Don't be shy. I promise to go easy on ya"

A human-like figure appeared opposite Cage wearing green Ninja attire.

Scorpion realized that this was the other bodyguard to Shang Tsung. The invisible presence he sensed earlier.

"Wowah?! How'd you do that?" Cage asked

Reptile hissed at Cage and adopted a fight stance

"FIGHT!" Shang Tsung shouted before making himself comfortable in his throne.

Cage removed his shades and motioned to a pretty blonde "Hey babe. Hold on to these for me would ya" he said offering her his shades. She scoffed in disgust and reluctantly accepted them "Thanks babe. This won't take long" he arrogantly smiled. He turned back to Reptile, swiped his nose and began jogging on the spot "Okay green. Prepare to be Cage'd!" he declared

Raiden closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief at Cage's nonchalance

"Lord Raiden. How can **he** defend EarthRealm? He is a clueless idiot" Lui questioned

"Are you doubting my judgement?" Raiden challenged

Lui bowed apologetically.

Reptile ran past Johnny Cage with blindingly fast speed. As Cage turned round Reptile elbowed him in the face. Cage staggered back holding his jaw. Reptile tried to follow up

"Woh, woh, woh, woh!" Cage puts his arms out in front of him in a back-off motion "Wait a sec, time-out"

Reptile froze and looked at Cage inquisitively

Scorpion was astounded at Cage's ignorance

"There are no 'time-outs' Mister Cage" Shang Tsung informed

Johnny looked at Reptile and drew circles around his face "See this? This is money, dude. So what say we keep the hits 'below' the chin huh?"

Raiden facepalms "Urrhhgh! EarthRealm is doomed" he dryly remarks

Reptile snap jabs Cage in the face.

Cage recoils holding his face. He looks at Reptile "Not cool, dude. Not cool"

Reptile lunges at Cage who blocks Reptile's kick and replies with a straight punch to Reptile's chest. Reptile hisses in protest. It rips of its mask and spits at Cage. Cage moves aside just in time. He looks behind. A guard is struck by the spit and squeals in agony as the spit burns through his top and starts to burn his flesh.

Johnny mouths the words "What the fuck?" turns back to Reptile and smiles in delight "Duuuude! You've **soooo** gotta be in my next movie! That stunt was AWESOME!" he exclaimed "Must get your special effects guy's number" he remarked.

Reptile lunged at Cage, who, backflip-kicked Reptile. Reptile hit the floor but rolled backward up to his feet. Cage smiled and motioned for Reptile to bring it. Reptile and Cage began to trade blows and blocks until Cage delivers a sliding side-kick knocking Reptile back

"Oh yeah! My signature kick! And people think it's a special effect! Come oooon, you can't fake that! That was beautiful!" Cage comments to the guards and kombatants – who could not care any less than they all ready do.

Reptile was growing more and more frustrated at Cage. It ran past Cage with blindingly fast speed again. Reptile went for a strike, but, as Cage turned round he did the splits, ducking under Reptile's blow. He pulled his fist back then punched Reptile in the nuts?! Reptile's eyes bulged and it grabbed its crotch in agony as it collapsed on the floor writhing in pain.

Cage spun up to his feet and started appealing victoriously to silence "You've been Cage'd!" he proclaimed.

Everyone looked on in disbelief, speechless at what had just transpired.

Scorpion could not believe that such a dishonourable move was allowed. Surely that is against the rules?

Shang Tsung clutched the edges of his throne so hard in anger that his knuckles turned white. He grumbled preturbed "Finish him"

"Huh?" Cage stopped celebrating and looked at Shang Tsung "What?" he asked

"FINISH HIM!" Shang Tsung ordered in disdain

"Finish him?" Cage questioned with a raised eyebrow. He looked at the downed and twitching Reptile "I already have. Look at him" he replied

Shang Tsung sneered

"Lord Raiden-" Lui started

"YES LUI KANG! I AM SURE I MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE IN JOHNNY CAGE!" Raiden snapped with frustration

"I... was going to say, I now understand **why** you chose him. His baffoonery is an act. One which puts his opponents off guard. Allowing him to gain an advantage" Lui disclosed

"I wouldn't be so sure that his 'buffoonery' is an act" Raiden replied

"Surely no-one can be **that** ignorant" Lui questioned

"Oh I don't know" Raiden said motioning for Lui to look over at Johnny Cage.

As if to validate Raiden's comment Johnny Cage whips out a signed photo of himself. He places it next to the collapsed Reptile "Here ya go dude. Don't be down hearted. Ya gave me a pretty good fight but, I'm Johnny Cage – ya didn't really stand a chance. No hard feelings yeah?" he pats Reptile on the shoulder "We'll talk movies when you've recovered, okay? Cool!"

Shang Tsung rose from his throne "The winner. Johnny Cage" he shuddered "Friendship"

Johnny front flipped off the stone arena and put his thumbs up at the EarthRealm warriors with a goofy, pleased with himself, smile. He went over to the pretty blonde and winked as he reclaimed his shades "How about you and me go for a celebratory dinner?" he asked

The pretty blonde groaned in disgust at the idea and walked off

"Oh come on babe!" Cage whined. He went to follow but was stopped by Lui Kang "You should be more concerned with this tournament than chasing a woman who clearly despises you"

"Excuse me? I don't remember asking for your opinion"

"THE FATE OF THE WORLD DEPENDS ON US WINNING THE TOURNAMENT!" Lui snaps

Cage looks at Lui with bemusement "Oh wait! Are you part of the show too?"

"Show? You ignorant-" Lui began

"Enough Lui!" Raiden cuts-off.

Lui backsdown.

Raiden looks seriously at Cage "Johnny Cage, you must understand, this is not some movie or show. This is the real thing. I suggest you stay and watch the following matches. Then you **may** understand what is going on here" he sternly suggests, his eyes flicker with lightning.

Cage ponders for a sec "Errh... okay? I'll stay and checkout my competition" he agrees

Meanwhile, some of the tournament guards help Reptile off the stone arena. Reptile staggers to his feet and gingerly walks back to Shang Tsung

"You idiot Reptile!" Shang Tsung scolds

"I am sorry Master" Reptile whimpers

"Beaten by an actor and clueless cretin – you have shamed me!" Shang Tsung stated in ire "I almost wish he **had** killed you" he added dismissing Reptile. He rose from his throne "Who is next?"

A Shaolin monk stepped up onto the stone square and threw a few kicks and punches

"Very well. Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei, show these EarthRealm warriors what they are dealing with"

Sub-Zero slowly stepped up onto the square stone. He stood opposing the Shaolin monk

"FIGHT!" Shang Tsung shouted

The Shaolin monk bowed. Sub-Zero in an instant ice-slid to the monk and uppercutted him, taking advantage of the monk's guard being down. The monk landed hard on the stone arena

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Lui screamed in protest

"YEAH! WHAT HE SAID!" Cage added redundantly.

Shang Tsung ignored them.

Sub-Zero quickly leapt in the air and double foot stomped on the monks chest. The cracking and crunch of bones breaking could be heard and the monk screamed in anguish. Sub-Zero stepped off the monk

"FINISH HIM!" Shang Tsung shouted, smiling with glee

Sub-Zero grabbed the monk by his head

"THE FIGHT IS OVER!" Lui pleaded

Sub-Zero looked up at Shang Tsung who nodded at him. Lui Kang and Cage tried to intervene but the guards stopped them. Raiden motioned for them to stop.

Sub-Zero froze the monk's head. He looked out at the EarthRealm warriors and picked the monk up. He held the monk so he looked out at the EarthRealm warriors. The EarthRealm warriors watch on in horror. Sub-Zero pulled his fist back and held it there tauntingly for a few moments before punching the monk's frozen head. It exploded into dozens of chunks. Some flew out at the EarthRealm warriors

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lui screamed as he collapsed to his knees

"Sub-Zero wins. Flawless victory. FATALITY! Ha ha ha ha haah" Shang Tsung announced.

Sub-Zero threw the monks body to the EarthRealm warriors and slowly walked out of the stone arena and back to his Lin Kuei brethren. Lui Kang rushed over to the monk's body

"Heh heh aha ha haah! Do you see EarthRealm warriors? You have no chance of winning. Aaha ha ha ha haah!" taunted Shang Tsung.

Lui Kang glared at Shang Tsung whilst cradling the monk's body. Lui then looked over at Raiden "Why did you not stop this?" he demanded

"You know why" Raiden replied somberly

Johnny Cage picked up a piece of the monk "Wow. This is a good prop. I don't know how they did that special effect - but it was AWESOME! Well, apart from bits of that monk in my hair" Cage starts to ruffle his hair.

Lui Kang marched over to Cage and punched him in the face!

"Ow! Duuude, not the face!"

"Is that all you care about?! One of my brothers has been murdered and all you worry about is your looks?" he questioned infuriated

"Dude, what is your problem? Your taking this a little **too** seriously"

Lui went to strike Cage again but Raiden grabbed his wrist "Enough Lui!"

Lui resentfully relented and returned to his fallen brother to say a prayer. Raiden approached Cage "You **must** understand. That was a member of Lui's Shaolin temple. A man he has grown up with. Trained with. Lived with all his life. How would you feel if someone you have known all your life was brutally murdered in front of you. Show some respect"

Cage furrows his brow "So ya telling me this tournament is a **real** life or death tournament?"

"Yes"

"But... a guy cannot really touch people and turn them to ice" Cage proclaimed

"Can't they?" Raiden questioned. He held out his hand electricity enveloped it. Suddenly he disappeared then reappeared behind Cage "You have been sheltered from the truth"

Cage jumped in surprise and turned round "How did you?"

"I am Raiden. God of Thunder. Sworn protector of EarthRealm" Raiden announced

"Riiiiiight?" Cage expressed unconvinced

Before Cage could comprehend what was going on Shang Tsung asked tauntingly "Who is next to die?"

Enraged at the unnecessary death of the Shaolin monk by Sub-Zero sent Scorpion's raging soul over the edge. He removed his guard disguise and jumped up onto the stone arena. Everyone looked at him curiously

"What is the meaning of this?" Shang Tsung asked perturbed.

Scorpion suddenly turned and faced Sub-Zero. He pointed at him "I challenge you, Sub-Zero to Mortal Kombat!"

Sub-Zero looked at Scorpion in confusion. Scorpion could tell Sub-Zero was trying to make sense of his appearance as he was wearing 'Lin Kuei Elite Ninja' attire, more precisely, very similar to Sub-Zero's own – only a mocking, cowardly, yellow! Sub-Zero motioned for his Lin Kuei brethren to stay where they were as he slowly stepped up onto the stone arena opposite Scorpion.

Scorpion felt excitement and nerves as adrenaline surged through him in anticipation, for he was finally face to face with his murderer! _"__**Finally! I will get my VENGEANCE!**__" _he thought

Tension filled the air as Sub-Zero and Scorpion continued to stare at each other in silence. Then finally, Sub-Zero broke the silent stare-down "You are not Lin Kuei!" he stated coldly

Scorpion narrowed his eyes

"You may wear our attire but, you don't fool me!" Sub-Zero continued coldly

"**...I wear this to MOCK YOU! MURDERER!**" Scorpion shouted.

"Okay. As a challenge has been made, the rules are it is to be accepted" Shang Tsung clarified "So FIGHT!"

Sub-Zero readied himself for battle

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAAH! Oh how I've longed for this day! The day justice for me and my ****clan will be restored!**" stated Scorpion

Sub-Zero frowned in confusion

"**DO NOT** **INSULT ME COWARD!**" Scorpion bellowed enraged "**Only by your DEATH! ****Shall honour be restored**" he states with a clenched fist

"I don't know you?" Sub-Zero said - still devoid of any emotion

"**Oh! But you do! Hahahahahaah! You murdered ME** **and** **my entire clan! Without reason! Without provocation! You used your cowardly 'ice' tricks to beat me**" Scorpion says staring at Sub-Zero with murderous intent

"Who are you?"

"**I was leader of the Shirai Ryu clan, before YOU murdered them and ripped my head off!**"

"H-Hanzo?... But that man is DEAD!"

"**Yes he is – I was once that man – Hanzo Hasashi – But YOU** **tainted his soul when you murdered him in cold blood – in dishonourable kombat!**" Scorpion stares at Sub-Zero intently"**I AM SCORPION! I AM A SPECTRE OF VENGEANCE! I AM - YOUR – DEATH!**" he declared with absolute conviction

Sub-Zero threw an iceball at Scorpion, Scorpion dodged it and replied by throwing his spear

"**GET OVER HERE!**"

Sub-Zero evaded and shoulder charged Scorpion who, sidestepped and spin kicked Sub-Zero in the back sending him stumbling forward. Scorpion charged towards him, Sub-Zero threw a punch, Scorpion blocked it with a cross block transitioning into a double chest punch followed by a bicycle kick. Sub-Zero stumbled backward icing the floor in front of him, Scorpion slips and slides, Sub-Zero dragon kicks Scorpion who falls to the floor. Scorpion does a corkscrew kip up swinging his spear keeping Sub-Zero at a distance, he jumps towards Sub-Zero who crouches to avoid the incoming punch, Sub-Zero tries a sweep – Scorpion hops over it kicking Sub-Zero in the face. Sub-Zero adjusts his mask only to be set upon with a volley of punches and kicks, he struggles to block all the attacks as the fury behind them is unimaginable – Sub-Zero manages to roll out the way of the attacks but, Scorpion's speed is unbelievable, Sub-Zero barely got to his feet before Scorpion sent him flying with a dragon dropkick, Scorpion nipped back up

"**Hahhahah! You can't beat me hand-to-hand! You couldn't beat me back then without your ice tricks – I've had time to hone my skills in preparation for this fight!**" Scorpion professed mockingly.

Sub-Zero quickly got to his feet, he threw an iceball at Scorpion while he was mocking him. Scorpion froze up. Sub-Zero walked over to the frozen Scorpion clutching his ribs, but, before he could finish him off the ice began to melt. Flames surrounded Scorpion – he was stood in a puddle of evaporating water. Sub-Zero's eyes bulge in disbelief. He quickly threw another iceball at Scorpion – it was engulfed by flames. Everyone was in awe at what was happening. Especially after witnessing what Sub-Zero did in his previous match

"**FOOL! Your 'ice tricks' are useless against me!**"

Sub-Zero was stunned. His legs started to quiver, Sub-Zero looked down sharply. He grabbed his legs trying to control the shaking. He looked up at Scorpion

"**Hehehehahahhaah! I see it in your eyes!... Yeees!... FEAR! Hahhahahahaah!**"

Sub-Zero fell to one knee.

Scorpion folded his arms "**Now you know how I felt – fighting a hopeless battle – your hand-to-hand is not good enough and your ice tricks are just that – tricks!**"

Sub-Zero looked down and punch the floor

"**Your fate was sealed the day you murdered** **me!**" Scorpion stated confidently.

Sub-Zero's Lin Kuei brethren gave-up their silence to offer some encouragement "You beat him before, you can do it again!"

"Do not let his tricks throw you. He is **still** inferior to the Lin Kuei"

Sub-Zero rose to his feet, took a deep breath and composed himself. He clenched his fists, Scorpion disappeared in blaze of fire, leaving a dusting of ash where he once stood – Sub-Zero got ready for an attack as he frantically looked around. His heart was racing as he prepared himself – suddenly, Sub-Zero felt his ankles burning, he looks down to see Scorpion's hands holding his feet then he felt himself being pulled down through the floor, he tried icing the floor around him but, the ice merely melted away! Slowly Sub-Zero was dragged further and further down – he scrambled to pull himself out – but again, to no avail! Scorpion leapt up and placed his right hand on Sub-Zero's head, finally forcing him into the NetherRealm!


	4. The Price Of Vengeance

**MORTAL KOMBAT**®:

**SCORPION©**

**Chapter IV**

**- THE PRICE OF VENGEANCE -**

**N****etherRealm**.

Sub-Zero felt strange. Cold inside and burning hot outside. He found himself on a plateau surrounded by lava. He looked around and saw pillars of spikes with burned bodies attached, screams of the damned could be heard in the distance. Sub-Zero felt uneasy and wished to be free of this sinister realm of the dead

"**Welcome!**"

Sub-Zero turns.

Scorpion punches him in the face "**Feel this! I brought you here to suffer what I've suffered when you tainted my soul – when you 'murdered' me!**"

Sub-Zero looked around

Scorpion could see the fear and confusion in Sub-Zero's eyes "**This place was where I was reborn! This place shall be your grave!**"

Sub-Zero readied himself.

Scorpion disappeared in a ball of flame. He reappeared behind Sub-Zero and punched him in the spine, Sub-Zero stumbled forward then turned round – Scorpion was gone. Sub-Zero was, again, struck in the spine by Scorpion. Sub-Zero closed his eyes in an attempt to listen for clues as to when Scorpion will strike. The screams of the tortured souls – the eternally damned made it difficult... then! The sound of Scorpion's flames alerted Sub-Zero who, managed to evade Scorpion's attack and strike him with a double palm thrust, Scorpion hit the ground for but a mere moment before he was back up and charging towards Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero threw an iceball out of instinct but it melted and was more akin to a waterball. Scorpion drove his fist hard into Sub-Zero's chest, Sub-Zero staggered back but managed to block Scorpion's incoming kick and jabbed him in the face. Scorpion snarled and tried a spinning backfist, Sub-Zero blocked it and elbowed Scorpion in the ribs and follows that with a palm thrust to the chin. Scorpion stumbled backwards. As Sub-Zero went to follow-up, Scorpion dropped to the floor and did a scissor leg take-down. Sub-Zero's face hits a rock protruding from the floor – cracking his mask. Scorpion got to his feet and punted Sub-Zero in the head. Sub-Zero grunts in agony clutching at his head.

Scorpion stomps on Sub-Zero's back and leans down "**Give it up Sub-Zero! You've no chance!**"

Sub-Zero rolled from under Scorpion's foot, his mask coming loose as he did so. He got to his feet, removed his blood-filled broken mask and threw it on the floor

"_**Finally! The true**__**face of my murderer**__!__"_ Scorpion thought "**Oh! I am honoured - I'm sure very few people have seen your face**"

Sub-Zero stared at Scorpion with the same eyes Scorpion had when he was Hanzo – fighting for his life against Sub-Zero, the eyes of a defeated yet unremitting spirit to fight

"_**What is it that motivates him to continue fighting? Does he value his life that much? Have the Lin Kuei made him that way? Or is there something else?**__"_ Scorpion wonders "**What is it that ****compels you to fight against hopeless odds? Why do you not simply accept defeat? I was ****certain a coward like you would have begged for his life or tried to escape by now!**"

Sub-Zero, as ever, remained silent, just stared at him with those eyes. Sub-Zero ice-slid, barely, towards Scorpion – catching him off guard. Sub-Zero followed this with a double dragon palm strike sending Scorpion flying in to impalement on a spiked rock pillar. Sub-Zero drops to his knee, believing the fight was over. However, Sub-Zero watched in amazement as Scorpion removed himself from the spike.

Scorpion returned to Sub-Zero "**Ha ha ha ha haah! Nice try! You cannot kill what is already dead! You can only hope to incapacitate it!**"

Sub-Zero throws several waterballs to distracted Scorpion, he rains in a flurry of punches and kicks in wild desperation. Scorpion laughs off the hits. Sub-Zero jumps on to Scorpion's shoulders and pulls off a hurricanrana! Scorpion hits the plateau and disappears in a blaze of fire and ash. Sub-Zero tries to listen out for the attack, however, Scorpion reappears right in front of Sub-Zero – startling him. Sub-Zero throws a punch Scorpion catches Sub-Zero's left arm and drives his elbow hard into the elbow joint causing it to pop and bend in the opposite direction. Sub-Zero screams in pain – Scorpion had broken Sub-Zero's left arm. Sub-Zero falls to one knee clutching his left arm and cursed himself for allowing it to be broken

"**Give up and excepted your death with honour**" Scorpion urges.

Sub-Zero glared at him "What purpose does killing me serve?" he asked coldly

"**Justice!**" Scorpion barked"**The restoration of honour to my clan for their dishonourable deaths! Justice for all those who's lives you've ruined – my wife and child are now without me to provide and protect them – my family! Did you even consider them? Of course not – family – something you know ****nothing** **about!**"

Sub-Zero stood up, still clutching his left arm, he was bloody, beaten but still willing to fight.

Scorpion was surprised and almost admired Sub-Zero's determination "**Do you not wish to beg for your life like the coward you are?!... Surely you don't think you can beat me?**" Scorpion questioned.

Sub-Zero stayed silent.

Scorpion realized that his agonizing wait for justice was about to end – Sub-Zero was beaten – all he had to do was kill him, but, for his soul to truly rest he needed closure, he needed to know the reason he and his clan were slain "**... before I kill you tell me – why? Why did you and the Lin Kuei murder me and my Shirai Ryu clan?**"

Sub-Zero let go of his left arm and clenched his right hand in to a fist remaining defiantly silent

"**TELL ME! MY SOUL DEMANDS IT!**" Scorpion shouted.

Sub-Zero spat some blood at Scorpion "Go to hell" he said coldly.

Scorpion growled in rage.

Sub-Zero ran towards Scorpion, Scorpion front flipped over him, spun around and threw his spear. Sub-Zero turned round only to have the spear pierce his chest – Scorpion pulled the spear forcing Sub-Zero towards him "**GET THE FUCK** **OVER HERE!**" he roared. When Sub-Zero reached him, Scorpion uppercutted him – sending him flying. Sub-Zero hit the plateau hard, blood flew from his mouth

"**Finally! Honour will be restored**"

Sub-Zero slowly got to his feet suffering slight disorientation.

Scorpion ripped off his face to reveal a skull – Sub-Zero was aghast. Scorpion's eye sockets began to fill with fire until his whole skull was alight. Sub-Zero knew his time had come, he closed his eyes "I am sorry Kuai Liang, but it seems the sins of my past have caught up with me"

Scorpion tilted his skull back then threw his skull forward breathing fire. Sub-Zero tried to combat it with his cryo-abilities but, due to his broken arm and the heat of the flames it was futile. The flames set Sub-Zero alight, the agonizing burning sensation was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, he let out a scream that echoed Scorpion's when he was killed.

"_**I – I... This is for all of my clan. I am sorry for not being able to protect you but, by this act I will have avenged you and hopefully you can forgive me**__" _Scorpion prayed. He replaced his face, approached Sub-Zero and tore the Lin Kuei emblem from his attire. Scorpion then grabbed the skull of Sub-Zero and ripped it off before it had a chance to burn to a crisp. A few moments pass as Scorpion watches Sub-Zero's burning corpse collapse into a mass of charred bone, blood and ash, he breathed a deep sigh of relief _"__**It is done. May all those souls aggrieved by Sub-Zero rest in peace. My clan... may your tormented souls rest in peace**__"_ Scorpion felt his burning rage subside, only the anguish of not knowing the reason behind his and his clan's unjust deaths remained.

**S****hang Tsung's Island.**

Scorpion returned to the stone arena in the courtyard in a blaze of fire and ash. Everyone recoiled in surprise. Scorpion raised the skull of Sub-Zero and then the Lin Kuei emblem. No words were needed. Everyone knew what had happened, however

"Scorpion wins! FATALITY!" announced Shang Tsung with a smirk.

Scorpion looked around at the kombatants, before setting his sights on the Lin Kuei Ninja. He relished the Lin Kuei Ninja's looks of horror and disbelief at the death of Sub-Zero. Scorpion placed the Lin Kuei emblem on the stone arena floor

"Bastard!" One of the Lin Kuei shouted

"You'll pay for this!" The other added. Suddenly, the Lin Kuei Ninja jumped up onto the stone arena. Scorpion readied himself for a fight but...

**N****etherRealm.**

_clap... clap... clap_ Scorpion turned to see Quan-Chi clapping with an insincere smile. Scorpion narrowed his eyes "**What happened? I did not return here. I was about to tear two Lin Kuei Ninja to shreds!**"

Quan Chi smirked "Well done! You've finally got your 'justice' and in doing so, the NetherRealm has reclaimed you"

Scorpion glared at Quan Chi

"Aww don't look at me like that – I only wish to congratulate you!" Quan-Chi pointed to the skull in Scorpion's hand "Ahh! I see you've acquired a trophy"

Scorpion looks at the skull then back at Quan-Chi "**Yes**" Scorpion bows "**Thank you for allowing me to restore honour to my clan and avenge their deaths, as well as my own**"

Quan-Chi motioned for Scorpion to stop "Not necessary, you will pay off the debt, as agreed!"

"**For how long?**" asked Scorpion

"As long as I deem it!"

"**Fine! But, I won't do anything dishonourable!**" Scorpion started to turn his back on Quan-Chi

"You will do as I say!" affirmed Quan-Chi.

Scorpion spun back round "**NO! I wish to enter the EtherRealm once my debt to you is cleared**" explained Scorpion

"BWHAAAAH HAAH HA HA HA HA HA HAAH!... Don't concern yourself with that! It will never happen!" Quan-Chi said with a sinister smile

"**WHAT?!**" Scorpion shouted in disbelief

Quan-Chi smiled even more ominously "Heh – You **do** remember our deal yes?"

Scorpion nodded "**To serve as enforcer to you – in return you gave me the means in which to avenge myself and clan**"

"And..."

"**And?**" Scorpion said bemused whilst frowning

"Remember? You gave up your existence as 'Hanzo Hasashi', that means you are no longer that man! You are merely cursed with his memories! Ha ha ha ha ha haah!"

Scorpion was confused "**But? I thought that was only whilst my family lived! I had hoped to rejoin them, eventually, in the EtherRealm**"

"Huaah ha ha ha haah! Fool! You can never again know your family – you are confined to the NetherRealm for all eternity huraah ha ha ha ha haah!"

Scorpion looked around puzzled, his soul started to burn with rage as he realized what Quan-Chi was saying "**NO! NOOOOOO!**" he points at Quan Chi _"_**YOU TRICKED ME!**" he struck Quan-Chi only for his hand to pass right through him

"Heh heh heh haa! I thought you might try that – that is merely a projection of me ha ha ha haa!"

Scorpion glared at the projection "**Grrrrrhh! COWAAARD!**"

Quan-Chi smiled maliciously "I'll come back when I have need of you – for now, I'll let you savour your victory" Quan-Chi disappeared leaving Scorpion seething.

Scorpion sits on a rock and stares into the skull of Sub-Zero He reflects on the fight and eventual death of Sub-Zero and that fact that in his bloodlust – his desire for justice and restoration of honour – he was blinded to Quan-Chi's true intentions _"__**... Sub-Zero, you've caused me more pain than you know. The price I paid for vengeance was high... my wife... my child... they are lost to me – FOREVER! All because YOU unjustly murdered me and my clan! That act, demanded retribution!**__"_ Scorpion threw Sub-Zero's skull on the floor and cupped his head in his hands _"__**Forgive me Kara. Jubei! Please forgive me – the unjust deaths of my clan required justice! Honour had to be restored. I'm sorry that it meant I'll never see you two again, just know that I love you and I always will – I am sorry... so sorry... sorry**__" _Scorpion stood and started punching and kicking the rocks, screaming in a fit of rage! After a while Scorpion loses steam and collapses to his knees with head down. Scorpion returned to the thoughts of his wife and child and the fact he will never see them again. The thought of spending eternity without them ate away at what was left of his wounded soul. And the thought of what his family would feel of spending eternity without him made his soul scream in protest. He screamed and punched the ground in frustration. His soul continued to scream in pained anguish. He wants to cry but, he no longer has any tear ducts, making the pain all the more unbearable. He cradles his head and tries to come to terms with his awful circumstance. He tries for hours to accept his fate... his curse...


End file.
